


it was always you

by unfriendlyartist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfriendlyartist/pseuds/unfriendlyartist
Summary: a modern nerd/jock ishimondo au with some other ships uwu!





	it was always you

**Author's Note:**

> the chapter names r song lyrics btw

mondo oowada and kiyotaka ishimaru are complete opposites. 

kiyotaka ishimaru is the strict hall monitor of the prestigious boarding school of hopes peak.

mondo oowada is the quarter back of the prestigious boarding school of hopes peak.

they clash, and must i say, they do not clash well.

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice this is my first fanfic-


End file.
